FrameUp: Reframed
by Jollymonkee5613
Summary: My own rewrite of the events in Frame-Up. There will be plenty of changes and as usual this is very much JIBBS. Perhaps with a hint of Tiva and a dash of McAbby, only time will tell. Hmmm...T for future content.
1. Chapter 1

Things were going badly for DiNozzo. There was so much work involved in trying to free him of the, obviously planted, incriminating evidence. Something was off about this whole situation and Gibbs's gut was acting up once again.

Ziva said something in Hebrew and just as she was about to translate it, the one and only Jenny Shepard appeared and did it for her.

"A little fire burns a lot of corn."

"_What?_" Gibbs was caught totally off guard and wondered what the heck that meant.

"I never understood it either." Jenny's voice reached Gibbs's ears and Ziva spoke once more about it losing something in translation before she did the exact opposite of what he wanted; left him alone with the Director.

She said something he wasn't particularly paying attention to but he had a retort all the same. "You can drop the Director act." He cringed mentally as he took in the look on her face. Ok, so not a brilliant idea but he was a man of few words and when he said them it was with finality. Besides how could he sincerely hold up rule number six if he broke it now? No apologies or retractions of statements were intended to come out of his mouth and so they didn't.

"You think my job is an act?" Jenny's eyes flashed as she angrily demanded an answer to her question from Agent Gibbs.

Well, he'd launched the war. There was no point in not launching a counter-attack. "No," Her expression softened a little and he hesitated a split second before following through with the rest of his statement. "Not all of it. Ass-kissing on the hill is a skill."

"So is castration." He should of known that would be her retort.

"I wear a cup." There was a moment where they exchanged glares before she handed him a file. Gibbs didn't even get to raise an eyebrow in question before she spoke. "I managed to find it between kissing asses." Her hair flared out slightly as she turned on her heel and prepared to storm away.

She'd taken hardly a step before his hand snaked out and caught her wrist. Jenny turned to face him, lips pursed, and an angry retort ready to be fired from her lips but Gibbs wasn't having any of it. He dropped the file on the ground and did what he'd been dying to do since she came back into his life; he kissed her. Immediately he felt the fire drain out of her.

Then there was her pushing away and fleeing from the hallway. He'd have gone after her if he didn't realize that it could wait and that Tony was in need of immediate help.

As it was he did call after her, "JEN!"

There was no response.

_***Author's Note***_

_Right well any of you waiting for a chapter to another story who got this instead…don't kill me? I watched it last night and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Also, It was like actually 2 a.m. when I watched it so I was a little fuzzy on the dialogue, my bad._

_-C.E.S._


	2. Chapter 2

The case was closed, the dirtbag caught and now Gibbs was left to ponder what to do about the incident between him and his boss/former lover. Speak of the devil; Jenny appeared with a file in hand.

There were a few words shared and he so nearly pissed her off again but he smoothed it over with a "Thank you, Director." In return he got a smile and a "That's better." He smiled back at her and placed the file on the desk, flipping open the first page before his heart dropped into his stomach.

He took off full force for Abby's lab, sheer panic overwhelming him.

Jenny looked after the retreating form of Gibbs and moved to look at the file for whatever it was that had upset him. Horror took control of her as she stared down at the picture of none other than Charles, Abby's assistant whom she ever so frequently referred to as Chad.

The Director's expression turned to despair and worry and she hurried after the rest of the team, her eyes widened in terror. No, she would not allow this to happen. Even being behind the team and in ridiculously high heels, Jenny passed all but Gibbs as they took the stairs. Both herself and Jethro skidded to a stop in what seemed to be Caf-Pow.

Abby sat motionless in a chair for a few split seconds and icy fear coiled in her stomach. This was such a stupid mistake on her part especially as Director! Thankfully, Abby turned to face them looking hastled and peeved in general.

"Now can I work alone?" She demanded, scooting over so they could see Chip, hogtied with duct tape. Jenny laughed and nodded after a few minutes silence.

"Erm extract him from duct tape and cuff 'em. Make sure you read him his rights; I don't want this bastard getting off on any technicalities." Gibbs announced.

Abby watched 'Mommy and Daddy' slyly for a minute before she jumped at the opportunity to hug them both together. Gibbs had anticipated the hug but the Director was caught totally off guard. Since when had she received such affection from the young raven-haired lab technician?

Jenny smoothed the girls hair down a little and hugged her back gently. She actually had air which was unusual for an Abby hug and Jenny suspected it was because the younger woman couldn't wrap her arms around both herself and Gibbs at the same time and still constrict their wind pipes.

Abby winked at McGee as Tony and Ziva cuffed Chip and began to lead him away. McGee put his hand on both his colleagues arms and gestured silently that Abby was up to something and that they may want to stop a second or two to watch. Slipping out from between Gibbs and Jenny,Abby grinned and watched as both adults, caught off balance, fell forward, Gibbs wrapping his arms around Jenny to keep her from falling.

"Kiss." Abby ordered but apparently there was no need to verbalize the course of action she wished for them to take because both Jethro and Jenny had already leaned forward as if reading her mind and they now seemed glued together. Tony was fascinated by what his colleague had accomplished but that fascination dwindled as their kiss grew more heated though admittedly his interest was piqued as to how it was possible to even hold your breath that long. Abby tried to interrupt the kissing bosses several times before she said loudly "AHEM!" Both parties jumped apart as if caught in the act by their parents or in this case their 'kids'.

"Can you guys like leave, el jefe?" Abby asked, sticking her lip out in what could only be described as the boo-boo lip.

"You want to go home too?" Gibbs's brow furrowed, he'd known her to work many late hours in the lab on a case.

"Nope, just don't want you to make red haired babies in my lab." Abby spoke with a shrug, oblivious to the blush that her bosses shared though she did snap a photo for her screen saver.

"Feel free to do it at your house or the Madame Director's though." Tony snickered. His snickering stopped and was replaced by Ziva's as he distinctly heard Jenny muttering under her breath something about keelhauling.

It was the perfect ending to Abby's day:

She no longer had an assistant.

The party responsible for Tony being framed was in custody.

Mommy and Daddy were finally together at last.

And she was going to personally witness a keelhauling.

***Author's Note***

Please don't shoot me? Sent it away to my new beta beggining of the month and never got it back because I suppose she's busy? I don't know but whatever, I'm not using one anymore. Here you go. I hope you enjoyed this rewritten Frame-Up, Jibbs style. :)

-C.E.S. 


End file.
